Duelists of Dragons
by ShadowSkiel
Summary: Human Reincarnations of powerful monster gods come together when chosen as new signers, gaining marks and a duel dragon. When faced to fight new Dark Signers and a mysterious duelist, the group will band together for a quest, following the former signer's footsteps and return peace to New Domino City. About 100 years after the finial timeskip. R&R!
1. Intro

Why hello everyone! SignerStardust here. I'm making my main account my 5D's account and my alt Duel Monsters, GX, Zexal and ARC-V. If you have been dragged here, first I must inform you. The setting takes place in New/Neo Domino City around the time Pendulum summoning was invented. So basically, everyone in Duel Monsters, GX and 5D's is dead. Yuma and friends are all at least adults. Expect for possibly Astral and the Barians. Never aging Mizar….yay…..well this is 5D's! The main cast features a new set of signers who, while they have the six classic marks, are all human ressourictons of Yu-Gi-Oh! Gods or in one's case, Wiraqocha Rasca(because in a series in the progress he was killed). They also have the duel dragons instead. And yes, I know having Power Tool Mecha Dragon and the heart mark is strange but spheal with it. So onto the main characters profile!

Name: Star

Ace Monster(s): Stardust Spark Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

Deck: Like all main progatinsts, he has a random deck.

Looks: Hair similar to Jaden's but icy blue, icy blue eyes, wears a light blue t-shirt and jean shorts, icy blue sneakers, dragon necklace. Perfect Stardust reincartaion.

Reincarnation of: Crimison Dragon

Signer Mark: Head

Name: Flare

Ace Monster(s): Hot Red Dragon Archfiend

Deck: Ripoff of Jack's, she's his biggest fan despit him being dead

Looks: Long blonde hair with red streaks, brown eyes, red marking similar to Pardox's around left eye, Black shirt with a red Red Dragon Archfiend on it, Black vest similar to Yuma's, large black boots.

Reincarnation of: Obelisk(grumpy much XD)

Signer Mark: Wings

Name: Feather

Ace Monster(s): Blackwing Synchros, Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon

Deck: Blackwings

Looks: Black hair, Black Shirt, Black Legging, Black Boots. Wears a black cape with mechinal wings under it. He's not goth, his eyes are red.

Reincarnation of: Wiraqocha Rasca

Signer Mark: Tail

Name: Moon

Ace Monster(s): Moonlight Rose Dragon

Deck: Plants. Annoying Plants.

Looks: Dresses similar to Akiza, short black hair, Blue eyes.

Reincarnation of: Numeron Dragon

Signer Mark: Foot

Name: Spirit

Ace Monster(s): Ancient Pixie Dragon

Deck: Kuriboh

Looks Like: Tall with long blonde hair, purple shirt with black skirt, pink boots(EVERYONE'S A DROBOT CLONE)

Reincarnation of: Slifer

Signer Mark: Hand

Name: Kyrio

Ace Monster(s): Power Tool Mecha Dragon, Cyber End Dragon

Deck: Cyber Dragons

Looks like: Brown hair and brown eyes, Glasses, vest &amp; belt, yellow shirt, jeans, Black sneakers

Reincarnation of: Ra

Signer Mark: Heart

That's with the main characters, oh yeah, the villian

Name: Screech

Ace Monster(s): Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons

Deck: Malefic Earthbound

Looks like: Tall black haired, brown eyed dude. Gray shirt and cape, jeans, black boots.

Reincarnation of: Beelze's higher former…I forget it's name. But I remember Beelze because my friend has it!

Signer Mark: None, formly possied the Giant mark, however no longer became a dark signer and his mark and Ccapua Apu were given to a different dark signer.

So first chapter is coming soon, Give me your thoughts! ^_^ R&amp;R, and keep on dueling!


	2. Chapter 1: Summoner of Stardust

Chapter 1: Summoner of Stardust

Star raced to school. His skateboard could only take him so fast, but he couldn't wait! He just got into a school for dueling, hoping to improve his already decent dueling skills. "_Just wait till they see! I just got into the famous duelist card reprints lottery and won! I now own Yuya and Kite's cards…well two copies of them! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I summon my new pendulum monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and overlay into the mighty Neo Galaxy Eyes!_" he couldn't stop thinking. He also had the ability to pendulum summon off of his own will, but he couldn't create pendulum cards. He looked down at his deck. The top cards beneath his two newest buddies was Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls. "You've been with me since I started dueling. It's time you have a well deserved break," he told the card. Then he heard the noise. "Hey, look! Were you named after Yusei's title?" laughed the oldest of a group of students. Those bullies were always on him. "Screech, it's not funny! Your name isn't the most brillant eithers! Your just a big zubat!" yelled Star. Screech smirked. "Your nowhere near my dueling level." "Oh yeah!" Star said back. "Your nothing without your brother," Screech said. His brother. Star remembered. His brother, Shooting, had been killed 2 years ago in an acident. He was a great duelist. Right before he died, he told Star that whatever happened to him, he would now take care of his best card, Tidal. "I'll duel you any time, anywhere!" Star replied back to Screech. He smirked. "Ok, meet me at the dueling fields in 1 hour. We will see who is the true dueling master then," Screech replied, smiling.

* * *

"_Why did I challenge that big b****?_" thought Star. He couldn't win. He then saw a blank card on the ground. Something was drawing him to this card. He picked up it. "_Maybe this is a card here to help me….._" the duelist thought. "Hey, get over here!" yelled Screech. "Ok, it's dueling time!" Star yelled. They both shouted at the same time, "Let's Duel!"

DUEL!

SCREECH V.S STAR

4000-4000

"I'll start this off!" Screech yelled. "I summon my Malicevorous Spoon! I also play double summon and summon Malicevorous Knife! Now I overlay my Spoon and Knife into a card so powerful, a Barian emperor used it! Come forth, one of the newest cards to exist, Number 65: Djinn Buster!" he yelled. "I end my turn with a face-down!" "Ok, it's my turn now!" yelled Star. "I'll summon Maruading Captain in attack mode! It's effect allows me to summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come forth, Photon Lizard! And I'll also XYZ summon! I overlay my level 3 Maruading Captain and Photon Lizard! Come forth, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" Star said. "I use his effect! By using one overlay unit, Leviathan Dragon gains a permanet 500 attack! That means he's now at 2500! That's stronger than your Djinn Buster's! Attack!" Djinn Buster was destoryed, lowering Screech's life points(current LP score 2800-4000)"And I think I'll end my turn with two face downs!"

LIFE POINT COUNT

2800-4000

"My turn!" yelled Screech. "I'll play my spell, Double Sumon! And I'll play 2 pot of greeds! Now I summon both Mist Valley Soilder and Mystic Tree Dragon! I'll tune Mist Valley Soilder with Mystic Tree Dragon. Now come out a dragon so evil not even words can describe it other than it's your greatest fear! COME FORTH, BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS! And I end my turn."

Star stood in shock. He then looked at the cards in his hand. Monster Reborn and Heliosphere Dragon. "I summon Heliosphere Dragon in attack mode! Now I play my trap card, Jar of Greed! I draw a card!" he looked at the card he drew. Changing Destiny. He always had that card in his deck, but he never drew it. A light flashed in his extra deck. He then knew what he had to do. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mist Valley Soilder!" Screech's card joined his field. "NOW TUNE! I BRING FORTH A MONSTER NEVER SEEN TO US BEFORE….STARDUST SPARK DRAGON!" Screech gasped. "But…..nobody has ever beat me…" "Screech, I drew changing destiny. SO IT'S TIME I DO WHAT IT SAYS! " "Wait. I play a trap! You shall di-wait I PLAYED GIFT OF GREED?" Screech forgot about his deckout stragey. Star drew a card. It was his special card he was able to create. Effect Negater. "I play my spell, Effecr Negater! Now…BEELZE'S EFFECT IS NEGATED AND HIS ATK DROPS BY 500! I use Leviathan Dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can boost his attack by 500! Go, Leviathan Dragon, attack Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" The snake like dragon attacked, and even the most powerful card couldn't resist going to defeat. (Current LP: 2300-4000) "Now I attack you directly with Stardust Spark Dragon! The game is mine!" Stardust Spark Dragon attacked Screech, winning the game.

WIN!  
STAR

0000-4000!

* * *

Star smiled. "_Sometime, maybe dueling can bring us together._" He then saw something in the sky. He only caught a glismp of it. A snake like red dragon. Then something glowed on his arm for a second. And fate was just starting to twist, as the new signers were found.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Earthbound Immortal has there first debut in this fanfic, and why is this member so pissed at Flare? Read to find out! Also…one of the characters is part Barian. Can you guess who? Also, for the first 2 arcs besides the starter ark I plan to do Dark Signer Return &amp; Something to do with barians…..Yeah. Also, Screech develops later….

Chapter 2: Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Flare drove the streets. She didn't care for the signs at all. The girl was 14, and although it was law for the minuim age to ride a duel runner was 15, she was an excpition after saving some people via turbo dueling. Her red duel runner rushed in the midnight's fresh air as she turned making her tricks. "Heh, this deck's perfect! Expect for the fact I'm missing Red Dragon Archfiend!" she laughed. Flare then stopped in her tracks. A duelist with there face unseen stopped her. "Who are you?" Flare questioned. "That is for me to know and for you to find out," the voice said. It was femine, which was strange as she knew few girls in this area who turbo dueled, and even fewer like this. "Shall you find out? Shall we duel for my identy?" the stranger asked. "Deal," Flare repiled, staring at this stranger. "May the duel go on!" the stranger shouted. "LET'S DUEL!" they shouted.

Duel!

Flare V.S ?

4000-4000

The stranger yelled, "I'll start first!" she glared at Flare. "I summon forth my awesome card, Galaxy Wizard! I use his ability! I can send him to the graveyard to grab a Galaxy or Photon card from my den! I play Photon Sancutury! Come forth, my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! I end my turn with a single facedown." She hissed. Her teeth shown, with some of them pointy. "My turn! I'll draw!" Flare yelled. She relised her current deck was her first deck. "I summon Bri Synchron and play double summon! I summon forth Maruading Captain! I tune them to summon-" "Play Synchro Boost." "I'll play Synchro Boost on Maruading Captain!" "Now summon me." Flare thought about this voice. She pulled a mysterious card from her extra deck. "I SUMMON FORTH A BLAZE OF AN INFERNO SO HOT YOU WILL NOT STAND THE SCORCH! COME FORTH, HOT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" Flare screamed, passing her turn.

The stranger glared and laughed. "I draw and play ANOTHER PHOTON SANCUTURY! I tribute them to summon forth another Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Now I play my face-down, Galaxy Expedition! Come forth, Galaxy Knight! I overlay my Galaxy Knight and 2 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! COME FORTH, A STREAM OF DESTRUCION, NEO GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" the mighty dragon roared. "I shall end my turn." Said the stranger. "I draw!" called Flare. "I use my dragon's effect! I can destory all face-up attack monsters on your field!" "WAIT WHAT?" the stranger said, glaring. "Go Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! FIELD BLAZE!" the other duelist looked in shock. "I play my spell, Blustering Winds! My Dragon gains 1000 attack! Win the game, Inferno Storm!" The duel dragon attacked as the stranger's life points dropped quite quickly. (4000-0)

WIN!

FLARE!

4000-0

Flare's arm glowed as a mysterious dragon flew overhead. "The time is starting," the stranger said. "My name is Photon, remember it well, barian." She glared at Flare before disappearing. "What?" Flare questioned. "You did well, Obelisk." "Who are you?" Flare asked. A large dragon showed itself. "My name is Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, and I am your duel spirit." "More like an ANNOYING duel spirit!" yelled Flare. "Why do you dare say that to me?" "Fine, but remember. I'm calling you ANNOYING."


End file.
